warriorscatsfanfictionandroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Songifc: Casey, Birdy and Claudia
Mr. Know it All Best song ever. Claudia and Birdy are singing it to Casey Birdy :Mr. Know It All Well ya think you know it all But ya don't know a thing at all Ain't it, ain't it something y'all When somebody tells you something 'bout you Think that they know you more than you do So you take it down another pill to swallow Claudia: Mr. Bring Me Down Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you? But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me Baby, you should know that I lead not follow Chorus: Both: Oh you think that you know me, know me That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely 'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me You don't know a thing about me You ain't got the right to tell me When and where to go, no right to tell me Acting like you own me lately Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me You don't know a thing about me Birdy: Mr. Play Your Games Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again But I ain't falling back again 'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies Let's be clear baby this is goodbye I ain't coming back tomorrow Chorus: Claudia: Oh you think that you know me, know me That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely 'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me You don't know a thing about me You ain't got the right to tell me When and where to go, no right to tell me Acting like you own me lately Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me You don't know a thing about me Bridge: Both: So what you've got the world at your feet And you know everything about everything But you don't You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah... Chorus: Both: Oh you think that you know me, know me That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely 'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me You don't know a thing about me You ain't got the right to tell me When and where to go, no right to tell me Acting like you own me lately Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me You don't know a thing about me Claudia: Mr. Know It All Well ya think you know it all But ya don't know a thing at all Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me You don't know a thing about me [Cry:] Both:This life should not be with us Even if you love us we think you should not be with us Even though you know everything This life is not for you It Will Rain Casey singing to Birdy after she broke up with him If you ever leave me, baby, Leave some morphine at my door 'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication To realize what we used to have, We don't have it anymore. There's no religion that could save me Even though you think I still see you No matter how long my knees are on the floor So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin' To keep you by my side To keep you from walkin' out the door. 'Cause there'll be no sunlight If I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies If I lose you, baby Just like the clouds My eyes will do the same, if you walk away Everyday it'll rain, rain, rain I'll never be your mother's favorite Your daddy can't even look me in the eye Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing Sayin' "There goes my little girl Walkin' with that troublesome guy" But they're just afraid of something they can't understand Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding If that'll make you mine 'Cause there'll be no sunlight If I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies If I lose you, baby Just like the clouds My eyes will do the same, if you walk away Everyday it'll rain, rain, rain. Oh, don't just say (don't just say) goodbye (goodbye), Don't just say (don't just say) goodbye (goodbye) I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding If that'll make it right 'Cause there'll be no sunlight If I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies If I lose you, baby Just like the clouds My eyes will do the same, if you walk away Everyday it'll rain, rain, rain Category:Songfic